We Could Be Happy
by catn3d
Summary: Ashley is back from London and wants to make things right with Craig, which includes telling him the truth. How will he handle it and what will become of the two? Will they be friends again or will it be something more?
1. Walk on By

Thanks to Burt Bacharach, Seal and Kelly Clarkson for the song. I appreciate it!

_Foolish pride_

_Is all that I have left_

_So let me hide_

_The tears and the sadness you gave me_

_When you said goodbye_

_Walk on by_

Ashley had been dreading this day. It's not that she didn't want to go home and see her friends and family, it's just that there was one person in particular she was a little uneasy about seeing. She didn't leave him on good terms and never did anything to try and fix it really. The last part was on purpose, though. In fact, she did everything in her power to make sure he wouldn't come after her. It's not that she wanted him to be unhappy, quite the opposite in fact. She knew everything she did was out of necessity, even if he never understood. Even if he could never forgive her. It took her awhile to stomach the possibility, but she knew she'd get over it…eventually. Sure she left to find herself, but she stayed longer for him, and if that meant he'd end up hating her then she was going to have to live with that; she had to learn to live without him.

She arrived the day of graduation and talked to most everyone without running into him. She had not been looking forward to confronting him, but she soon realized the longer it took the worse it became. The anticipation of the moment was truly agonizing. Her insides felt as if they were being eaten alive. She could barely pay attention when anyone was talking to her. She finally caught up to Ellie, who told her he was out of town recording his album. This news made her sacrifice worth everything, and now she could at least put her worries aside for one day and be happy for her friends. Then she heard that dreaded word no girl ever wanted to hear…"Manny!" She had wanted him to move on, but really, Manny. Why her? Whatever, it didn't matter anyway. He went on with his life and that's the only thing she could ask for. Sure, if she had the choice she wouldn't have chosen Manny, but that was not her decision to make. It was his and he apparently made it, albeit not a good one. At least not according to Ashley.

She ran into Jimmy again and felt terrible for pressuring him to ask Ellie out. She could've sworn those clues Ellie was giving her were about Jimmy. And if not him, then who? Whatever, it didn't matter. She upset Jimmy and she had to fix it. Jimmy had always been a great boyfriend: uncomplicated, sweet, a true gentleman and certainly nothing like him. He did try to change her once, but he realized his mistake and is a better person for it. She ended up kissing him that day. It didn't really mean anything to her, but it appeared to mean the world to him. She quickly realized the kiss was a mistake, but it was unfortunately too late. She sort of led him on and didn't know how to fix it without hurting his feelings. She decided to figure it out later, as she had other things to worry about. Well, one thing anyway.

The graduation ceremony went smoothly and turned out very nice. She wished she could have been a part of it, but she would be soon enough. Everyone gathered outside where the hugging and kissing began. She scanned the crowd and spotted Ellie. She walked over and gave her a huge hug. It was then that the moment she had been dreading ever since she first left came to fruition. He was standing across the way with her. But she thought he was out of town…he must have wanted to surprise her. Ashley forced a smile across her face and thought she pulled it off rather nicely. So nicely, in fact, that he waved and smiled back. Then she thought maybe he wasn't smiling at her. She glanced over at Ellie and saw something bizarre. Ellie looked sad. But why did she look so sad? It soon hit her all at once and she immediately felt sick to her stomach. The guy Ellie had been "crushing on"…it was him. Ellie liked him? What in the world happened while she was gone? Images and thoughts ran through her mind. She sat down on the steps, as to not fall over first. While she didn't particularly like Manny, at least she could do her best to avoid him while he was with her. If he had been with Ellie, she couldn't do the same. Ellie was her best friend. She couldn't avoid her, no matter how hard she tried which meant she couldn't avoid seeing him with her. Ashley began to feel sick again and excused herself.

She made a mad dash to the bathroom before she had the chance to embarrass herself. Looking into the mirror, she soon realized she had been crying and hadn't even known it. So much for not being embarrassed. Her mascara was smeared and running down her face. She grabbed a paper towel and began rubbing at the marks. When she felt the damage was repaired as best as possible, she made her way back outside. And then she saw him. He was alone. He was walking toward her with his head down. He must've not noticed her, because he walked right past without so much as a smile or a friendly "hello."

She turned around and said, "Hi, Craig."

He put his hands in his pockets, stopped for a second and then kept walking.


	2. Not Meant To Be Like This

Not Meant To Be Like This

Ashley could not have come up with a scenario in which she felt worse than the one that just happened. She knew he'd be hurt, but that was unreal. So apparently he was smiling at Ellie earlier. She couldn't really grasp what just happened and knew she had to get out of there. Ellie offered to give her a ride home. She knew better than to ask what was wrong, so the entire car ride home was left to silence. Before getting out of the car, Ashley told Ellie that she'd call her later; she just couldn't talk right now. Though Ellie was given no information to go off, she knew only one thing could ever upset Ashley like this…Craig.

Ashley bypassed her mother and went straight up to her room. There was only one thing she could do when she got this upset and that was to vent in her journal…yes, that journal. She had written in it a lot during her time away and was almost in need of a new one. She wrote about the places she had been, the things she had seen, the bands she had heard but mostly importantly, she wrote about him. And so the trend continued. She began to write…

_What was I thinking? Why'd I just expect him to forgive and forget that easily? Am I that naïve? He looked so sad and hurt. He looked the same as the day I had left him; when I told him not to follow me. The day I couldn't bare to turn around and see the wounded look across his face, the look I had caused. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Why am I here? Why did I come back? I should have just let everyone forget about me. I felt bad the day I found out about Manny, the day I told Craig I couldn't marry him and, of course, the day I said goodbye, but the pain I felt on those days was nothing compared to the pain I am feeling right now. I screwed up, yet again. I feel as if all I ever do is hurt him. I guess he truly is better off with Manny. _

It had been hours since Ellie had dropped Ashley off and she still hadn't heard from her. She knew she would call when she was ready, but Ellie was beginning to worry. She didn't want to pressure Ash into talking to her, so she did the only other thing she could think of. She called Craig instead.

The phone rang twice before she heard Craig's voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey Craig, it's me Ellie."

"Oh hey, El. Look, I'm sorry I barely said two words to you at graduation. I just didn't feel very good and ended up leaving early. Manny was pretty mad actually, but I don't want to get into that," he said.

"Well good, 'cause I'd rather not hear about it," she said with a laugh. "So listen. I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but she's my friend and I'm worried…"

Craig knew where this was going and didn't seem willing to participate. "Ellie, I'm gonna interrupt you right there. I don't want to talk about Ashley, OK?" he asked, even though it was more of a statement.

"Ya, I thought you'd say that, but I'm just concerned. When I took her home today she looked terrible and barely said two words and I have a feeling you were responsible for that."

"HEY, don't go blaming me for anything Ashley may or may not be feeling! She started this whole mess."

"What whole mess?" she asked. "I thought you moved on and you and Manny were doing fine."

"What? We are. That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" she questioned.

"Nothing, nevermind. It's not important. Can we just drop it, OK? Ashley's back and I'd rather just not think about that right now. I have other things to worry about, like the album I haven't finished recording. And knowing Ash, she's probably not even staying around long."

Wow, they're both really upset today, Ellie thought. Ellie didn't like being in the middle of this, especially since she's kind of fallen for Craig since Ashley left and Ashley is her best friend. The whole thing is just too complicated, she thought. But they are both still her friends.

"OK, Craig. I'll drop it. But I really think you should talk to her before you leave or before she leaves, for that matter."

"I'll think about it," he said. After a long pause and no response from Ellie he decided to add, "That's all I can give you El."

"Fine then. Talk to ya later."

Ellie went and hung out with Marco for a few hours. When she got back, her mom told her Ashley had called. Ellie figured Ashley might not answer the phone if she called her back, so she decided to just show up at her house. She knew it was completely rude to do so, but she also felt it necessary, especially after talking to Craig.

Ash's mom let Ellie in and told her Ashley was up in her room. Ellie went up the stairs and hesitated before knocking on the door.

_Knock, knock._

"Mom, I said I didn't feel like talking!" Ashley angrily yelled.

"Ash, it's me, Ellie."

Ashley was shocked. Why would Ellie just show up like that? She quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes.

"Uh, ya. Just a sec."

She got out of bed, pulled up the sheets and grabbed a book to pretend like she had been reading.

"Ya, go ahead. Come in."

Ellie opened the door and looked around. Why did Ashley feel like she had to hide herself, and what she was feeling, from her?

"Ash, what are you doing?"

"Uh, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm reading a book," she said.

"Ashley, you know that's not what I mean. Fine, I'll just get right to it then. I just talked to Craig," Ellie blurted out.

"What?…I mean, why? You didn't talk about him and I did you?" Ashley asked.

"Actually, ya we did. He seemed pretty upset, Ash. What happened to the two of you today?"

"Nothing good, that's what."

"Why? What did you say? What did he say?"

"Well, that would be the first problem?"

"Huh," Ellie didn't understand.

"Well, there was no talking, at least not on his part. I saw him in the school hallway and he walked right past me. When I turned around and said hi, he kept right on walking," Ashley said in disappointment. "And that was it. That was when I asked you to take me home."

"This is not good Ash."

"You think I don't know that!" Ashley yelled.

"Well, why don't you just explain everything to him? Like you did to me."

"Ellie, I told you all of that because you are my best friend and I trusted you wouldn't tell anybody."

"And I still haven't, but I think it might be time to tell him. You, not me."

And with that, Ellie left. She did everything she could, but it was now up to Ashley; as they say, the ball was in her court.


	3. Not What I Planned

Ashley woke up the next day, exhausted. This mainly had to do with the fact that she kept thinking about what happened with Craig the day before and barely received an ounce of sleep because of it. All she kept thinking was what she was going to do the next time she saw him. She knew things with Craig needed to be settled, but she wanted to take care of something else first…Jimmy. No, she did not forget about the kiss or the way he looked at her afterward. She called Jimmy and asked him to meet her at The Dot so they could talk. He agreed.

She was running a bit late, so she assumed he would be there waiting for her. She was right. As she walked into the door, she was caught off guard. Craig was there in the back with Manny. Figures, she thought. She didn't want to make things worse at that moment, so she pretended not to see him and walked right over to Jimmy. She bent down to give him a hug, but was surprised. Jimmy grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss. And we're not talking the "on the cheek" variety either. Ashley was so shocked that she pulled away as fast as she could, but it was far too late. Craig had already seen. He crumbled up his napkin into a ball, threw it on the table and stormed out. Ashley ran after him. Manny looked around and then covered her face in embarrassment.

"Craig, wait!" Ashley pleaded.

"For what? So you can make out with someone in front of me some more?"

"That was just Jimmy being…friendly," she explained.

"Oh ya, and what about yesterday? Was that just you being friendly too?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Whatever Ash, whatever." And with that, he walked away with Manny chasing after him.

Ashley was getting tired of him continuously walking away from her. She hoped one day he'd actually stop and listen to what she had to say, but for now, she had to go explain things to Jimmy. She had to get one thing accomplished today.

She walked back in and saw Jimmy getting ready to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked.

"Ashley, it's OK. I think I pretty much get why you asked to meet me here today. I mean, it is pretty obvious now, right?"

"Jimmy, I'm so sorry. This is so not fair to you; you really don't deserve this."

"It really is OK, Ash. I read into things more than I should have. You were just being nice. I get that now. Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking really. Everyone knows you love Craig and always will. Heck, I think even Manny knows. You guys will always be drawn back to one another. I told it to him that one day in the hospital and I'm here telling you now."

"What? No, it's not about that. Craig has nothing to do with this. I just…I just don't feel that way about you. I just want to be friends."

"I can handle just being friends with you Ashley," he said shaking his head. "But do me a favor OK? Don't pretend like it's not about Craig. It's always about Craig and you know it."

And with that, he left. What was it with everyone "walking out" on her lately?

_Back in Craig's garage._

"Craig, what is wrong with you? You wouldn't even talk to me the whole way here," Manny asked.

"Oh Manny, I really just don't want to talk about it."

"You never want to talk about anything anymore. You wouldn't tell me why you stormed out of graduation yesterday and now you won't tell me why you stormed out of The Dot…"

It was then that Manny FINALLY put the pieces together. Maybe she had thought it before and was in denial. Who knows. What she did know is that both of those incidents had one thing in common. Ashley. Manny sat down.

"It's her, isn't it?"

"What? Who?"

"Ohmigod, Craig. Don't play dumb. Who is it always about? Ashley, I'm talking about Ashley!"

Craig was tired of arguing with people, so he just sat there in silence with his hands covering his face.

"Oh, so you're just gonna sit there? You're not even going to try and deny it? That's just great." She stood up and walked over to the table grabbing a stack of papers covered in lyrics. "Ya know, I've put up with a lot of crap Craig and for some reason, I thought this time would be different!" Her voice was beginning to get louder with every sentence. "Look at these songs," she yelled holding up the papers. "All of them, every… single…one; they're all about her! Aren't they?"

She didn't get a response, but she knew the answer anyway. So she just continued.

"You never did get over her. You pretended to. Hey, you even had me fooled for a while. But no more Craig. I'm through. I deserve a helluva lot better!" And with that, she threw the papers up against the wall and walked out the door. She didn't bother slamming it; she just walked right out and didn't look back.

"I'm sorry," Craig whispered.

Ashley went home thinking how extremely well everything went with Jimmy and how horrible things had gone with Craig. And what was Jimmy talking about, anyway? She wasn't in love with Craig…she wasn't. She just wanted him to be able to forgive her for last year. That's all. She wanted to be friends again. Though, they never were truly just friends. But whatever, doesn't mean they couldn't be now.

Ashley had had enough excitement for one day, but she decided she was going to take charge and get Craig to listen to her…tomorrow that is.


	4. Try And Stop Me

Oh btw, we're pretending that Ashley never made that comment to Ellie in HF about her relationship with Ali being good, then bad, then over. It just doesn't work with what I'm trying to do 

Ashley got up early that morning. She knew Craig wouldn't be up at this hour, but she needed to go over what she wanted to say to him. She rehearsed it in her head, but it wasn't going as smoothly as she had hoped and didn't really know if she was even making any sense. She decided she needed input and called Ellie.

_Ring, ring._

"Mom, the phone's ringing!"

_Ring._

"Mom, it's still ringing!"

_Ring._

"OK, I guess I'm getting it." Ellie forced herself out of bed and mumbled something that resembled the word 'hello.'

"Hey, Ellie. It's Ash!" she practically yelled into the phone.

"Holy crap, lower the volume please."

"Sorrryyy. Is it too early or can you talk?" Ashley asked.

"Well since you already got me…"

"OK, good 'cause I'm kinda freaking out here," Ashley interrupted.

"Wait…let me guess…it's about Craig," Ellie sarcastically replied.

"I'm glad that you find this amusing, but look, El." She paused to think about what to say next. "I know you try to play this whole thing off like Craig and I are a big joke and you act like it's no big deal talking about us, but I know you like him and if this is too difficult for you…"

"I never said I liked Craig."

"Ellie, you didn't have to."

"OK look, Craig knows how I feel and he doesn't feel the same way. He's made that very clear. And really, I'm OK with it. And since you're back, well, let's just say there's no competition when you're around."

"What does that even mean?" Ashley curiously asked back.

"It means that it doesn't matter who likes Craig when you're here, because you're the only one he sees; you're the only one he cares about. He tries to hide it, but everyone knows."

"Why does everyone else know these things, except Craig and I?"

"Because Ash, you're in denial or something."

"OK, whatever. It doesn't really matter anyway, because I'm not trying to get back together with him. I just want to explain everything to him," she said. "I want him to be able to forgive me someday, so I need to finally tell him the truth."

"About everything?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, about everything."

"Good. It's about dang time. Maybe if you would've told him earlier, he wouldn't be with Manny right now."

"OK, let's just not discuss her please."

"Fine by me," Ellie responded. "So are you gonna go talk to him now or what?"

"Ya, but I just don't know how to go about it."

"Just tell him the truth, Ash. And ya know what, don't call over there first. Just show up. Don't give him a chance to turn you down," Ellie advised.

"Good thinking," Ashley said. "Ellie, I appreciate this so much. I really don't know what I would do without you."

"I do. You'd probably go out to Vancouver, be living under a bridge somewhere in a cardboard box, while pining away for Craig and stalking him," Ellie laughed.

"Ya know, it's nice you can laugh at that. At least someone is." Ashley had to grin at that comeback.

"Ya, ya. Just go do your explaining already."

Ashley snickered. "OK, I'm going. But thank you, really Ellie."

"It's what I'm here for. Bye."

"Bye."

Ashley felt a lot better after her talk with Ellie. Jimmy was taken care of, things with Ellie were settled and now it was Craig's turn. She got ready in record time and made her way to Craig's.

She was about a block from his house when she saw a familiar face coming at her. It was Manny, who apparently was out for a morning jog. She was about to smile and say hi as they passed, but Manny turned to her and gave her the most evil looking facial expression she's ever seen. Ashley just stood there in a blank stare as Manny kept jogging right past her. What was that all about, she wondered?

She finally walked the last block and stopped. She really didn't want to have to face Joey after the way she left Craig, at least not yet, so she went to the garage first to see if Craig was in there. He was. It looked like a disaster in there, like a tornado just passed by. Papers were scattered all over the place. And Craig…

He was sitting on the couch, with his back to her. His hair was messier than usual and if she wasn't mistaken, he was wearing the same clothes that he had on the day before at The Dot. She didn't even want to think what that meant, especially since it seemed like Manny just left there. Eww. She opened the door and walked in.

"Manny?" he responded to the opening of the door.

"No Craig, I'm not Manny."

"Oh," he said and turned back around. "What are YOU doing here? You do know Jimmy doesn't live here right?"

"Huh?"

"Jimmy. Tall, good-looking, is in a wheelchair."

"Will you just stop?" she asked.

"I'm just sayin."

"Well, quit it and listen to me for once," she yelled. She was becoming very impatient.

"Oh this oughta be good," he said as he clasped his hands and put them behind his head.

She sat down next to him…but not too close. "OK well, I don't know why you keep bringing up Jimmy first of all."

"Probably because everywhere I go, I keep seeing the two of you making out. Don't you have a boyfriend? Or is this the new Ashley? You do two guys at once now or are there even more?"

Well, this is gonna be fun, she thought. "One: I'm not with Ali. Two: I'm not with Jimmy. Three: I'm not even with any guy. And four: What do you mean every time you see us?" she asked.

"First the school and then at The Dot," he said.

"The school?" she asked. "Are you on crack?"

"Oh will you just stop with the denial! I saw you kissing him at school in the hallway."

Ashley didn't know what to say. She thought he had arrived later, how did he see that? "I…uh…"

"Ya, that's what I thought."

"No, it's just that…I didn't know you were already here. That was not what that looked like. You didn't hear the whole conversation apparently."

"Oh I don't think I needed to. I pretty much got what was going on, no explanation necessary thank you."

"Craig, long story short: I thought Ellie liked Jimmy. I told him to go for it 'cause she liked him back, but she didn't and he thought no girl would ever like him because he's in a wheelchair. So I kissed him to show him that it wasn't true. And that is all that was. And that's what I told him yesterday at The Dot after you went storming out," she said all in one breath.

Craig took a second to gather all the information he was just given. "Oh." He felt a little embarrassed after jumping to conclusions. He should've known Ashley wouldn't cheat on her boyfriend, not after what he had done to her with Manny. But wait, hold up…did she just say she wasn't with anyone? Should he ask?


	5. I Feel A Weakness Coming On

Ashley was back at home. She was satisfied with the conversation she just had with Craig, but left very confused by what happened after the conversation.

_Rewind to the rest of the conversation. Right after Ashley tells Craig about Jimmy._

"Oh…oh is the only response I get?" Ashley asked.

He wanted to respond to the whole not going out with anyone comment, but decided against it…for now. "Well I don't know what you want me to say? I mean, I'm sorry for overreacting. I don't really know why I've been acting like this lately."

Ashley began to get that concerned look on her face. The one where she becomes overprotective and tries to be his mom.

"No, Ash. I'm not off my meds. It has nothing to do with me being bipolar." At least he didn't think it did.

"Well then what's wrong?"

Even though she could be overprotective at times, he really did love how much she seemed to care for him, which made him think back to her leaving for London. If she cared so much about his well being, then why did she just leave him like that?

"Ash, can I ask you something?"

She loved it when he called her Ash. He was the only one that could make her smile just by saying her name. "Of course," she smiled.

"Why did you leave me? Why would you not let me go with you?"

She so was not expecting that. "Wow, we're really going to get into this right now?"

"Isn't that why you came over here?" he asked.

"Well, yes actually, but…"

"But what?"

"But nothing, I guess." Ashley paused before beginning again. "OK, so I haven't been completely honest with you. I told you I needed to leave to get away from you and that part was true."

Craig didn't know if he was going to like where this was heading. "Well this is exactly what I wanted to hear, so far."

"Let me finish, please. So I left because I felt like I was beginning to lose a part of myself. I was always worrying about you and wanted to make sure you were OK. It just all of a sudden became all about you. We weren't an 'us' anymore and I wasn't myself. I wanted you to get better, and I thought you needed to do that on your own. If I'm being honest, I really left because I thought it would help you."

"Oh ya, it did wonders. I did extremely well after you left. You shoulda seen me. I ran away, I got beat up badly, I couldn't find the inspiration for my music (Mainly because she wasn't there, but she doesn't need to know that, he thought). So thanks for that."

"You don't know how badly I feel about all that. When Ellie told me, all I could do was cry. But then she said you started getting better and you went to group all the time. She said it was helping and you were making music again and that made me happy. And this would be where the…uh…lying part comes in."

Craig prepared himself for the worst.

"You remember Ali?"

"Hmm, the name's not ringing a bell…oh, wait…is he that guy that you started dating and then e-mailed Ellie about him so that you could break up with me…ON MY BIRTHDAY! Oh that guy? Ya, I vaguely remember him."

Ashley laughed.

"Please explain to me what part of that was funny?"

"You're just so overdramatic," she replied.

"OK then, tell me what part exactly doesn't call for someone to be dramatic?" Craig asked.

"How about the part where I never dated Ali…at least not really."

"Huh, what now?"

"I said I never really…"

He interrupted her, "Ya, I heard what you said. Now explain it, please."

"OK…so I went out with Ali once because my dad set it up and I didn't really know how to tell him I wasn't ready, so I just went. We had a nice enough time, but he could tell I wasn't into him. We ended up talking all night…about you, and we became really good friends. But that's it. So aside from my talks with Ali, I was having a miserable time and was ready to come back especially since you were doing so miserably too."

Craig wondered how long this story was going to be, but he was definitely intrigued and wondered where she was going with this. He nodded his head for her to continue.

"I called Ellie and told her everything and that I was going to come back. She said she was happy, but also thought that I should know that you were actually doing very well. The best you had been in a long time, in fact. This is what I had wanted all along, Craig. I wanted you to get better and to be happy. And since it seemed like you were, I was going to make the sacrifice and stay away. I knew if I told you everything I had told Ellie that you would come after me, and I didn't want that to happen. So I made up a lie. I wrote that e-mail to Ellie and not you because I knew it would hurt you more that way. And yes, I made it even worse by doing so on your birthday. Ellie was reluctant to go along with my plan, but I reminded her of how well you were doing and that she would be there to help you get through it. I didn't know what else to do, Craig. It's the only thing I could come up with. And I know it hurt you and I'm so sorry for that."

Craig was officially in shock.

"I kept in contact with Ellie the rest of my time there and every time I talked to her, she said you were getting better and better. I wasn't happy with my decision, but I was at least satisfied with the outcome…at least for you."

"I can't believe this," was all he could get out of his mouth.

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say…I'll just go." She got up and walked toward the door.

"Ashley, wait!" he yelled.

She reached for the doorknob, but he grabbed her hand first. She looked down at her hand in his and then back up. "Don't leave," he said. He was now directly in front of her with those big beautiful eyes staring deep into hers. He was so close and her heart was racing and she just couldn't stop herself.

She reached for his face and pulled him in for a kiss. She expected him to immediately pull away, but he didn't. He actually did the opposite. He backed her up, so they were up against the door. She put her hands behind his head, his curls between her fingers. He put his hands above her head up against the wall. He was so forceful with his kiss that she thought she was going to run out of air and pass out, which for some reason made reality set in.

"Manny," she said as she pulled away. What was she thinking? Craig is going out with Manny. "I can't do this."

"Wait, what?" Craig asked.

"You're with Manny, this isn't right."

Craig was so blown away with everything that Ashley had just told him and then the kiss…the magical, passionate, wonderful kiss that he had been longing for. He was lost in another world, so completely gone he couldn't even stop her when she walked out the door.

He walked back to the couch and sat down. He smiled and whispered, "Ash is back."


	6. We Are Falling Again

Ashley was beginning to make a habit of these sleepless nights, but this was one of the worst yet. How could she kiss Craig? Did she completely lose her mind while she was away? No. It was just in that moment…oh how could she try and rationalize this? She kissed someone else's boyfriend. This was so not an Ashley thing to do. It was more of…well, a Manny thing to do…but he's Craig and he looked so hot and understanding and…there she goes again. Nothing makes this right. Nothing. She realized it was late, but she's called this late before.

Please answer, please answer, please answer.

"Hello?"

"Thank God you're still up!"

"Ashley?" Ellie asks.

"Yes, Ashley. Who else do I sound like?"

"I don't know. It just didn't sound quite like you."

"Oh, OK. Are you busy?"

"Marco and I are just watching a movie. What's up? Did you get the…uh…problem you were having figured out?" Ellie was doing her best to be vague, since Marco was sitting right next to her.

"Ellie, you don't have to talk in code. I don't care if Marco hears, it's fine."

"OK, good 'cause that was gonna be really hard."

"You know, something is seriously wrong with you," Ashley laughs.

"Yes, but back to you. So, how'd it go?" she asks.

"Awkwardly?"

"What, you don't know? You weren't there?"

"I just don't really know the right word to use to describe what happened, except…well, 'idiot' comes to mind. Ya that sounds about right."

"Oh great, what'd he do now?" Ellie asks.

Marco made an 'uh oh' face. He tried to whisper and ask Ellie what was going on, but she was ignoring him.

"Actually, it's what I did," Ashley replies.

"What YOU did?"

"What did Ashley do?" Marco yells.

"Marco, shut up!" Ellie complains.

"Hey, just put it on speaker. I'm actually curious what he thinks about all this too."

"All right."

"Hey, Marco."

"Hey, Ash."

"This is SO junior high," Ellie says. "So anyway, what did you do that was so idiotic?"

"OK, so you know I went there to tell him about Ali and how we never dated blah blah…"

"You and Ali never dated?" Marco was confused.

"Oh ya, sorry. I forgot no one knows this," Ashley says.

"Oh gosh. She just made it up to get Craig to move on and be happy without her. Now will you let her finish?"

"Wow, Ash. OK, continue."

"OK, so I told him all that and I actually had to explain Jimmy to him too, because he apparently thought I was dating him as well as Ali. That's how highly he thinks of me."

"Ash, that boy loves you," Marco says.

Silence. Crickets chirping. Pin dropping. 

Ellie slaps Marco across the head.

"Ow."

She tilts her head and gives him the evil eye. To which he puts his hands up, as if saying 'OK, I'm done.'

"Are you guys OK over there," Ashley asks.

"Yes, we're fine. Go ahead," Ellie says.

"OK, so uh….oh ya, I pretty much think it's too much information for him to handle so I go to leave. And he tells me not to and like chases after me to stop. And he was just so…close…and…close…and…"

Ellie and Marco just look at each other, wondering if she's ever going to finish the sentence or at least say something besides close.

"OK, I kissed him," she blurted out.

Ellie's mouth drops, Marco just smirks.

"You kissed him?" Ellie asks.

"Ya, can you believe me? He's going out with Manny. What is wrong with me?"

"Oh, actually about that…"

Ellie turns to Marco wondering what in the heck he knows that she doesn't.

"I think they broke up."

"What?" Ellie and Ashley yell in unison.

"What do you mean you think?" Ashley asks.

"Well word is…"

"What do you mean word is?" Ellie asks.

"Well let me finish!" Marco yells.

Silence. Again crickets chirping. Pin dropping. 

Neither Ellie nor Ashley had ever heard Marco yell so loud; they were kind of in shock.

"Sorry," Marco laughed. "I heard from Paige, who heard from Spinner, who heard from Darcy that Manny broke up with him today."

Ashley thought back to the evil look a jogging Manny had given her when she passed by.

"Ohhhhh," Ashley says.

"Ohhhhh what?" Ellie asks.

"Nothing, Manny just gave me this psycho 'I want to kill you' look while I was on my way to Craig's today and I never knew why."

Marco and Ellie both laugh.

"That's classic," Marco says.

"So you two are totally gonna get back together," Ellie responds.

"Noooo," Ashley says.

"No, well why not?" Ellie asks. "Did you not just say you kissed him?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he and I are getting back together. We have a lot to work out and I think we should just be friends."

"Friends?" Ellie and Marco both say.

"Why are you guys acting like Craig and I can't be friends?"

"Because that! You can't!" Ellie says.

"Well I'm gonna try anyway."

"Ya, good luck with that," Marco says. Ellie covers her mouth to block the sound of her giggling.

"OK you two, I think I've provided you with enough entertainment for one night. You can go back to watching your movie now."

"All right," Ellie says.

"Hey, Ash?" Marco asks.

"Ya?"

"We're glad you're back!"

"Me too."

Each end hangs up the phone.

Ashley smiles. So Manny dumped Craig. Wonder why, she thinks? She lay in her bed on her back, eyes staring up at the blank ceiling. Possibilities began to run wild in her head and then they quickly came to a halt. Wait, she promised herself they were going to try this friends thing. She was going to prove Marco and Ellie wrong. Her and Craig could be friends. Why not? She thought of plenty of reasons why not, but that wasn't going to deter her. Ashley and Craig…just friends. Hey, it could happen.

She calls Craig the next morning to discuss this business of being 'just friends' and ya, maybe the kiss too.

"Ya?" Craig answers.

"That's how you answer the phone? Ya?" Ashley asks.

Craig immediately sits upright at the sound of Ashley's voice. "Ash, oh…uh, hi sorry."

Ashley just laughs. "So look. We need to talk."

"Ya, it probably would be a good idea."

"Do you want to meet somewhere?" Ashley asks.

"We can go find a bench to sit on at the park."

"OK that sounds good," and sweet and romantic she thinks. "When do you want to meet?"

"Five minutes?" Craig asks in excitement and anticipation.

"Five minutes? I know it takes you like 10 seconds to get ready, but you're gonna have to give me a little more time than that. How about a half hour?" Ashley thought a half hour was reasonable, most girls would need at least an hour. But Ashley was not most girls.

"All right, all right. Can't wait," he says.

Which, of course, makes her smile. And not at all want to be anything more than just friends.


	7. Baby Come Back

Author's Note: I changed the summary, because well…Ashley hasn't really been chasing after Craig has she. She's falling for him, but she's not so much the one going after him; it's more the other way around. For some reason, it's easier to write Craig going after her than Ashley going after him. Maybe she'll come around in the end. OK, that's all. Continue. Oh, and thanks to Hall & Oates for the lyrics 

Baby come back; any kind of fool could see

There was something in everything about you

Baby come back; you can blame it all on me

I was wrong, and I just can't live without you

Now that I put it all together

Give me the chance to make you see

Have you used up all the love in your heart?

Nothing left for me? Is there nothing left for me?

Just like Ashley said, Craig was ready in 10 seconds tops. He found a shirt that didn't look too wrinkled and didn't seem to smell and threw his leather jacket on over it. He couldn't wait to see her again, but this 30 minutes was killing him. He needed something to pass the time. He decided to call Marco to see if he had any last minute advice; he knew he could always go to Marco with relationship stuff. Next to Ellie, he was the only other person to fully understand and appreciate his relationship with Ashley.

"Marco, buddy 'ol pal," Craig says.

"You're acting weird, what's wrong with you?" Marco asks.

"Nothing. Unless you count the fact that Ash and I are totally getting back together," he excitedly says in his 'I'm a dork' voice.

Marco thinks before his next words come out, remembering the conversation he and Ellie had with Ashley the night before. "Um, I wouldn't be so sure about that, Craig."

"Ouch. You sure know how to cut a guy down. What is that supposed to mean anyway?" he asks.

"Let's just say I talked to Ash last night and she isn't so keen on the getting back together idea."

"You talked to Ash? Well did she not tell you that she kissed me? SHE kissed me," Craig asks.

"Ya, she mentioned it."

"Well, what about Manny and I breaking up? I bet she left that part out."

"Actually, no. I told her that part."

"Well then, what'd she say exactly?"

"She just wants to be friends."

"Just friends? She knows we can't do that."

"That's what Ellie and I said."

"Well it's true."

"It might be, but I think she's gonna try really hard, so I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"Well this just…SUCKS man!"

"I know dude, I'm sorry. But maybe it's for the best. Maybe you two will end up back together eventually and you'll have a better relationship because you didn't just jump back into things so quickly this time around."

"Ya, maybe. Well, thanks man. Even if you did give me crappy news, thanks for listening."

"That's what I'm here for…the listening part, not the crappy news," he says with a laugh.

"I know. Later."

"See ya, Craig. And good luck, buddy." Marco knew he would need it.

Ashley spent the majority of her 30 minutes deciding on what look to go with. Does she up her game and try and drive Craig crazy? No, that wouldn't be very nice. Especially since she would be explaining to him that she just wanted to be friends. She wasn't that cruel. Maybe she shouldn't spend any time getting ready and just go in her pajamas…OK, that thought lasted about two seconds. She wasn't going to walk all the way to the park in her pjs and she sure as heck didn't want Craig getting any ideas either. Seeing pajamas leads one to think of sleep, which turns into the bed, which turns into…nope, Craig didn't need to be thinking that. She decided on the casual, everyday Ashley, which was a bit different than the Ashley Craig had last seen, but not so much so that she would be unrecognizable to him.

Ashley decided to make Craig work a bit. Since she arrived at the park first, she chose a bench that was somewhat hidden and forced Craig to search a bit. It was all in good fun, though.

"Hey, you. What took so long? I thought you only needed 10 seconds?"

"Well if you didn't send me on a wild goose chase. I was going in circles. I almost started calling out your name. Hopefully you didn't see that."

"Unfortunately, no I didn't," she laughed.

"Phew. That woulda been embarrassing."

"And you never do anything to embarrass yourself," Ashley mocks.

"OK, we can quit while you're ahead."

Ashley smiles. "Aww, thanks."

Now that the lightheartedness was done, neither knew how to start the conversation back up.

"So I hear Manny broke up with you," Ashley laughs.

"Oh yes, it was a hilarious event in my life."

"It's not that. It's just that I couldn't think of anything else to say. It was the first thing that popped into my head. I laughed after I heard how ridiculous it sounded coming out of my mouth," Ashley explains.

"Well, it's about time she broke up with me, right? I'm a horrible boyfriend."

"You're not a horrible boyfriend, Craig. It just depends on whom you're with," she countered.

Now how could she say these things and just want to be friends? Whatever, he was gonna go with it anyway. No need to further embarrass himself.

"Well thanks, I think." He decided he would be the one to change the subject. "So speaking of things we've heard…I hear you just want to be friends?"

"Who's the blabber mouth? It was Ellie wasn't it?" she asks.

"Nope, it was the other blabber mouth."

"I knew speaker phone wasn't a good idea." Craig gave her a 'huh?' look. "Nothing, forget it."

"So…friends huh?"

"What, you don't think we can do it?" she asks.

"It's not that, it's just…well, are you sure that's what you want to do…just be friends?" He decided to keep the conversation going on a light note. "You know you can't resist The Craig," he says as he bats his eyes and gives her the puppy dog face, pouty lips and all.

"Oh boy, are you full of yourself. I think I can handle it."

"We'll see then. I give you two weeks…tops! And then you'll see my charming ways."

"Oh please. You couldn't charm your way out of…I can't think of something to finish that sentence, but you better believe it would've been really good."

Craig laughs. "Nice Kerwin. You have such a way with words."

"Oh Craig, you're right. I'm falling for this charm already. Somebody stop me, before it's too late," she dramatically says.

"OK fine, I'm done. So as friends," he does the air quotes, "do you want to go get something to eat or something?" he asks.

"Sure, friend," she smiles.

Craig decided he could handle being just friends with Ashley Kerwin, because he truly believed it was only a matter of time before they were something much more. And he could wait for that day to come.


	8. Closing In

Lyrics by Imogen Heap

I can't wait

To be with you

No I just can't sit still,

Are we there yet?

Takes me back,

I remember

Such a magical place

It was all you...

Closing in

I hope that you make it

Closing in

I hope that you find your way 

A week had gone by and Ashley had barely even seen Craig. She was disappointed in an 'I miss my friend' kind of way…or at least that's how she rationalized it to herself. Friends could hang out more than once a week. She wanted to call him to do something, but she didn't know if that would seem too needy, so she opted against it. Plus, he didn't call her. She shouldn't have to be the one to initiate, right?

To her luck, Ellie called that very day and invited her to come along to dinner and a movie with her, Marco and yes, Craig.

Ashley tried to hide her obvious excitement as best she could. She didn't want Ellie thinking her and Craig were anything more than just friends. After all, she did say they could do it…just be friends, that is.

Ellie could tell Ashley was eager to go out with them…or more specifically, Craig. She knew Ashley thought she was being sly this last week and not seeming desperate in wanting to see him, but Ellie could see it and hear it in her voice. It was so very obvious. These two are just ridiculous, she thought.

They all decided to meet at Craig's since he was driving and that seemed better than him having to go around picking everyone up.

Ashley was ready rather early and didn't feel like waiting around, so she decided to go to Craig's early. She was about out the door, when her mom stopped her.

"Ashley, you're leaving already? I thought you were meeting at 6?"

"We are, but I'm ready now so I'm just gonna go," Ashley responds.

"Sweetheart, do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

"Into? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"MOM, I'm not discussing this with you right now. I told you Craig and I are just friends and I plan on keeping it that way," she says in a louder tone.

"Have you ever just been friends with Craig Manning?"

"OK, seriously this sounds so cliché, but if I had a dollar for every time someone said that…"

"Well, it's true Ashley. There's always something there between you and Craig. I know I've always been hard on him…"

Ashley interrupts, "Hard on him…you practically spit on him whenever you see him."

"Oh Ashley, don't be absurd. I'm just looking out for you and you know that. Craig is a great guy. I finally realized that while you were gone."

"What? How? Huh?" Ashley asks.

"Well, he used to call here and ask about you and how you were doing. At first I wouldn't really say anything, but he was so damn persistent and genuinely cared about your well being. I eventually had to give in. He would ask if you were OK, if you were having fun, things like that."

Ashley felt a single tear begin to form at the corner of her eye.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe he did that and I can't believe you are just now deciding to tell me."

"Ashley, I just want you to be careful. The two of you always seem to have some type of drama whenever you're together and I just want…I just want what's best for you. And if that's Craig, then so be it."

"Well thanks for finally seeing the light, but Craig and I really are just friends," Ashley says.

"OK, but just know I'm on your side either way."

Ashley smiles. "Thanks, mom. That really means a lot." She hugs her mom and makes her way to Craig's.

This whole 'just friends' thing keeps getting harder and harder. That little bit of information didn't help matters, either.

She arrived at Craig's and this time she had to use the front door, which meant she might run into Joey. Hopefully Craig explained everything to him. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in," Joey yells.

Ashley walks in and closes the door behind her.

"Oh hi, Ashley. How have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile," Joey asks while sorting through the mail.

"I've been good. How's everything with you and Angie?" Ashley asks, thankful that he seemed pleasant and genuinely happy to see her.

"We've been doing really well. I signed up Angie for this summer program where they do lots of outdoor activities and stuff and she seems to love it. Oh, hey how was London? Did you see any good bands?"

"A few, but mainly I just missed home."

"Ya, I can imagine. Hey, so listen, I actually have to go get ready but Craig should be down in a minute if you want to sit down and wait…or actually you can go up, whatever."

"OK, thanks," Ashley says.

"It's good to see you Ashley," he smiles. "Ya know, you should come by more often. I think Angie misses you and maybe some other people do too," he winks.

Ashley just laughs and says, "It's good to see you too Joey. And I'll be sure to stop by, since ANGIE misses me so much."

"Good," he replies and goes upstairs.

Ashley sat down on the couch for a minute before deciding on going up and seeing what was taking Craig so dang long.

She walked up the stairs and saw him fixing his hair in the mirror. He was wearing nicer jeans than normal, a new (well at least it seemed new) t-shirt and a blazer over that. She decided to stand there observing him until he noticed. He must've stood there for at least five more minutes trying to get his hair exactly how he wanted it. Finally Ashley couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed at him, startling him in the process.

"Oh…my…gosh! You nearly killed me, Kerwin. I heard noises down there, but I just thought it was Joey singing or something. What are you doing?" he asks.

"Just watching you take longer than 10 seconds to get ready for once in your life. Had I known, I would've brought my camera. Are you bringing a hot date or something?"

"Or something. I'm just trying to impress this girl I know."

"Impress, huh? You do know Ellie's over you, right?"

"Yes I do." He smiles back.

OK, he needs to stop, she thinks. Stop with the smiling, stop with the being cute. He actually was beginning to be charming and she wasn't sure how long she could hold out. Be strong, Ashley…be strong.

"Ya well, whoever she is, I hope she doesn't mind Converse."

"Ha, ha."

"So I'm gonna go back downstairs, but hurry it up already," she says, hoping the time apart will cool her down.

"I will, I will," he promises.

She walks out the door and he immediately throws his shoes off, in favor of a different pair…a nicer pair.

He goes downstairs and everyone is already there waiting for him.

"Jeez, Craig. What'd you do? Turn into a girl since the last time I saw you?" Ellie asks.

"Can't a guy dress up and not get any crap from his friends?"

"Uh, not you," Marco responds.

"Fine, let's go," Craig says.

Marco and Ellie walk out first and Craig and Ashley follow.

Ashley leans over to Craig and whispers in his ear, "Just so you know…this isn't a date."

"I know," he smirks.

"And also, don't think I didn't notice your choice of shoes changed," she adds with a smile and walks right past him.

All he could do was smile back.


	9. Say Goodnight And Go

Marco rode shotgun, with Ashley and Ellie in the back. Marco started asking Craig how his album was coming along.

"Eh, most of the songs are written. Basically we just need to finish recording them," Craig says.

Ellie starts ignoring the conversation taking place in the front seat and nudges Ashley.

"Soooo, Craig looks nice," she whispers.

"Ya, so?" Ashley whispers back.

"Kinda like he's trying to imPRESS someone."

"Well he's doing a good job. Do you know how hard this 'just friends' thing has become?" Ashley asks.

Of course Ellie knew. She had to sit on the sidelines and watch Craig with Manny all year. But she realized this was tougher for Ashley. While her affection for Craig was, at most, a crush, Ashley had been in love with Craig for years and probably always would be. The other difference, and it was a big one, being Craig actually loved Ashley back. She needs to just give in already, Ellie thought. What's the worse that could happen that hasn't already happened?

Craig doesn't hear their conversation, just whispering. He looks up in the rearview mirror and smiles at Ashley.

She sees him and smiles back, and immediately feels red in the face and looks down in embarrassment.

Ellie laughs. "This is gonna be so fun," she says.

Ashley rolls her eyes.

The rest of the car ride consists of the three talking, while Ashley sits back and listens, afraid to say anything that might humiliate her.

They decide to eat at a local pizza joint that was across the street from the movie theater.

Craig puts the car in park and turns it off. "You guys go ahead," he says pointing to Marco and Ellie. "I want to talk to Ashley for a second…that is, if it's OK with you?" he asks her.

"Um, OK."

"Order the usual…you still like cheese pizza, right Ash?"

"Yes," she smiles.

Marco and Ellie head for the pizzeria.

Craig turns around to Ashley and asks, "Did I do something wrong?"

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"You were just really quiet the whole way here. I thought maybe I did something."

"No Craig, you didn't do anything. To be honest, I just didn't want to embarrass myself any further after the whole turning red scene."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed," Craig smiles.

"Uh huh, I'm sure you didn't. So you ready to eat or what?" she asks.

"Ya, as long as you're fine. I want you to have fun tonight, Ash."

"I plan to and I'm fiiiiine. Let's go."

Marco and Ellie were already sitting at a booth across from one another, so Craig and Ashley sat on the other side of each. Ashley was thankful that, for the time being, she didn't have to sit so close to Craig.

They ate their pizza and chatted about their summer plans. When it was Craig's turn, he mentioned that he'd be leaving back to Vancouver in a week. Ashley immediately got quiet. How could she forget he had to leave again? This was the first time he had mentioned it in front of her, but she still knew and completely forgot…or maybe she was just in denial. Either way, this was all the more reason to not get close to Craig. She couldn't get attached again, to only have him leave her in a week's time. It was now more important than ever to keep her heart guarded from Craig.

When everyone was done, they walked across the street to the theater. They didn't look at movie times before they left; they just figured they would see whatever worked best after eating dinner. The only movie that did work was Adam Sandler's "Click." No one was particularly excited to see it, but they figured it couldn't be that bad. Craig made a crack about how if the movie was terrible, at least they had Kate Beckinsale to look at. The girls didn't find his joke to be very amusing.

They made their way into the theater, stopping to get drinks, popcorn and Sour Patch Kids for Craig. Marco and Ellie picked their seats, which left Craig and Ashley to sit by one another. Craig was at the end and Ashley was sandwiched between him and Ellie. Ashley turned to Ellie and gave her the 'you're so dead' look.

"You're gonna have to get over this or just give in already," Ellie whispers.

There was a slight pause before Ashley began…"Ellie…he's leaving," Ashley says almost choking back tears.

Ellie grabs her hand and squeezes. "Ya, but not forever."

Ashley forces a half smile.

The lights dim and the movie starts. Craig asks Ashley if she wants any popcorn. She says no without even looking his way. Halfway through the movie, Ashley goes to set her arm on the armrest not realizing Craig's was already there. She immediately jumps upon feeling the warmth of this hand and quickly places both hands in her lap. Craig is mildly pleased by Ashley's behavior; at least he has some affect on her.

The movie is almost over and Ashley grabs her soda to make sure she gets her money's worth. Craig had made several casual glances her way, but never actually stared but when she grabbed that soda…all he could do was stare at her lips and trace them with is eyes, wishing they were on his. He must've been staring long because next thing he knows, he hears Marco and Ellie snickering. Ashley looks over at him and almost chokes on her soda after seeing Craig staring at her.

"What are you doing?" she manages to get out.

"I…uh…I gotta go to the bathroom," Craig yells and immediately runs out of the theater before anyone can say anything.

Ashley puts her hands over her face and rubs her eyes.

The movie ends and the credits roll.

"Oh, thank God. Get me out of here," Ashley says.

They walk out and find Craig standing by the car waiting for them.

"You have a problem buddy?" Marco asks while laughing.

"Uh, nope. All is good. Let's go."

Ellie goes to get into the car and Ashley runs over to tell her to switch her spots. She's not dealing with the rearview mirror incident again.

The car ride back to Craig's is mostly met with silence, with a few remarks from Marco every now and then.

They go into the house and Marco and Ellie immediately wink at one another.

"I gotta go actually, but I'm just gonna walk," Ellie says.

"Well, you shouldn't walk by yourself. I'll go with you," Marco adds.

They both say goodbye as they're walking out the door without stopping to look back.

"Well that was subtle," Ashley says.

Craig smiles.

"Hey, I wanna show you something," Craig says. "Come with me, but you have to cover your eyes."

Ashley is a little hesitant, but she gets up and follows Craig to the door. He stands behind her and covers her eyes with his hands and leads the way. Ashley thinks to the last time Craig used his hands as a blindfold…a near perfect day. She smiles, as does Craig who's remembering the same thing.

"You're not leading me to a bed with rose petals made into a heart with our initials inside are you? Because you've already used that one."

Craig laughs. "No, I'm not. But you were thinking that too, huh?" He opens the door to the garage and tells her to open her eyes.

She pauses for a few seconds before opening them completely. She looks around and sees that nothing has changed. The same papers are even still scattered everywhere.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Ashley asks.

"See all those papers…"

"Hard to miss," she interrupts.

"Ya, well Manny threw them everywhere."

Ashley made a face that clearly indicated she wasn't happy he was bringing her up in conversation.

"Just go pick one of them up. Any one, it doesn't matter."

Ashley walked a few steps and picked up the nearest piece of paper.

"Read it."

Ashley gets halfway through and says, "Craig, I really don't know why you want me to read lyrics to songs that are about Manny."

"Are you actually paying attention to what you're reading? Because it's very obvious those lyrics are not about Manny. And that's actually why they're scattered everywhere."

Ashley gulps. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because Ashley, I want you to know what you mean to me. Every single song…they're all about you. I've only written songs about you. I only get inspired when I'm thinking of you or when I'm around you."

He walks toward her and she instantly turns around so her back is facing him and closes her eyes. He walks closer and puts his arms around her waist while smelling her hair. His nose grazes her neck, which forces her to take a deep breath and exhale slowly while biting down on her lip.

"You are the only person I will ever write about, Ash. I hope you know that."

"Craig…please," she pleads breathlessly, eyes still shut.

He places his hand on her shoulder to turn her around, but she snaps out of it and ducks under his arm and runs for the door.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this," she sobs. "I'm so sorry."


	10. It Was All You

Author's Note: Just wanted to say thanks to my assistant creative director, you know who you are LOL, for coming up with a movie that worked well. And I realize no one will get what that means, but you will after you read it.

Craig was left wondering if it really was over between him and Ashley. If everything they had gone through meant nothing and they could never get it back. She didn't seem to want it back. At times, he thought he saw something that gave him hope but her latest actions confused the hell out of him and he was ready to give up.

Ashley awoke the next morning, well early afternoon, in tears. She had a dream that Craig left and when he came back, he brought his new girlfriend with him. While the thought made her sad, it also made her sick to her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and sat down on the floor next to the toilet. She didn't think she would throw up, but she wanted to be safe.

She thought back to the night's events. Craig was being so sweet and when he walked up behind her, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then and there without having to worry about what would come next.

She just left him standing there and her…well, she ran out in a sobbing mess. Why does love have to be so complicated she thought?

Feeling a little bit better, she decided to go downstairs. She walked over to the couch and sat down, reaching for the remote. She almost pushed the 'power' button, when her mom interrupted her.

"Ashley, are you OK?"

"Ya, I'm fine. Why?" Ashley asks.

"Hon, I could hear you crying all night. What happened?"

"This whole thing's just one big mess," she says fighting back tears.

"You and Craig?"

"Yes. I want to be with him so…so badly, but he's leaving and I don't want to have to deal with that."

"Sweetheart, come here," she says while pulling Ashley over into her arms. "You can take a risk, you know. Sometimes the most rewarding things in life come from taking a chance. Maybe you need to give Craig that chance."

"I want to, I really do. I'm just afraid."

"Ashley, I've seen a difference in you since you've been back. You grew up while you were gone. You're not a little girl anymore and I can't tell you what to do. But I will say this…just go with your heart, honey." She kissed Ashley on the forehead and went into the kitchen.

Ashley sat there for 20 minutes going through in her head what her mom had just told her and decided that she was right. She was going to follow her heart.

She calls Craig's house and Joey answers the phone.

"Hi Joey, it's Ashley. Is Craig around?" she asks.

"Actually Ashley, I don't think he's up to it."

"I know, but this is really important. I promise I'm not going to do anything to upset him. I hope I do the opposite actually."

Joey smiled. "Well, OK then. Hold on a sec."

Joey gives the phone to Craig, but he refuses to talk. "Tell her I'm not here or sleeping or something," Ashley hears Craig say.

"I think you should listen to what she has to say," Joey counters.

Craig sighs. "Fiiiiiine." Joey smiles again and leaves the room.

"Hello?" Craig says all mopey-like.

"Hi, Craig." She pauses and he doesn't say anything, so she continues.

"OK, so I know what I did last night was horrible and you probably don't want to talk to me right now…"

He interrupts. "You're right, I don't," he says and hangs up the phone.

"Hello?" Ashley's mouth drops. "Damn him! I can't believe he just hung up on me."

She calls back and he picks up the receiver but doesn't say anything.

"Was that really necessary? Do you feel better now?" she asks.

"Not really."

"Well, let me finish and maybe you will."

"Fine, I'm listening…for now," he says.

"You can be such an ass sometimes," she says. She senses he might hang the phone up again so she adds, "But I understand. All I ask is for five minutes."

"I already said I'd listen."

"Right." She takes a deep breath before starting again. "So after I left your house last night…"

"After you ran out on me, you mean," he interrupts.

Silence.

"Anyway, I went home and cried most of the night."

Craig began to feel like a jerk for being so mean earlier.

"This morning, I got up and my mom and I had a talk."

"And she was proud of you for leaving me and told you to stay away."

"You would think, but she basically said the opposite."

"Your mom? Kate Kerwin?"

"Yes, it's shocking. I know. She said you've changed and she sees the good in you now, which she assumes is what I always saw."

"Wow, this is really a surprise. I can't believe your mom defended me. So what did you come away with after your talk?" he asks.

"Basically that I'm in love with you and always have been. I don't want to be scared anymore; I want to give us a chance."

"Ash, are you serious? 'Cause if you're just messing with me…"

"I'm absolutely serious. You know, we've gone through some bad times, some very bad times. But not once did a part of me ever think we wouldn't find our way back to one another. No matter where I am, no matter what I'm doing, it always comes back to you."

"You have no idea how happy I am right now."

"I have a guess," she says with a smile.

"So where do we go from here?" he asks.

"I was gonna ask you that same question."

"Well this is probably gonna sound lame, but do you want to come over?"

"Totally," she says eagerly. "When?"

"Like right NOW!"

"Um, I haven't even showered yet."

"Well you can smother me in sweat then."

That memory makes her smile. If he was standing in front of her right then, she would have kissed him.

Instead she says, "Ya, I think I'm gonna shower first."

"If you must, but you'll come over right after right?"

"Actually, I was supposed to hang out with my mom this afternoon, but I can…"

"No, it's OK. Do that. She is the one that changed your mind after all. Just come over afterward."

"OK. I look forward to it," she says.

Ashley spends the rest of the afternoon shopping with her mom. After eating dinner, she goes to Craig's. She shows up and Craig is sitting on the couch with Angela watching TV.

"Hey guys," she says giving Craig the weird 'what is she doing here?' look.

"Sorry, Joey had to leave so we're stuck here with this little squirt."

"I'm not little or a squirt, dorkface," Angela says.

"And that is why I miss this one right here," she says sitting down next to her.

"Did you miss me?" Ashley asks.

"Yes," Angela says while giving Ashley a big hug.

"Aww, you're too cute."

This whole scene makes Craig smile. He loves when Ashley's around his little sister. She's so great with kids. He knows she'll be a fantastic mom someday. He couldn't help but picture himself in that scenario.

"So what are you guys watching, anyway?" Ashley asks.

"High School Musical," Angela responds.

"Ah, I LOVE that movie!" Ashley exclaims.

Craig rolls his eyes.

"What is it with girls and musicals?" Craig says.

"I just like the cute guy," Angela says.

"Uh, aren't you too young to think boys are cute?" Ashley teases.

"No, I'm old!"

Craig and Ashley both laugh.

Apparently the two girls had a rough night, Craig knew Ashley did, because they both fell asleep on the couch. Angie was curled up next to Ashley and Ashley had her arm around her. Craig couldn't pass up the photo-op. He ran to his room to get his camera. He stood in front of the girls and got down on one knee, so he could be at their level. This reminded him of that night when he proposed to Ashley. He didn't get the response he had wanted, but it came later. And he was sure, one day, he would see that ring on Ash's finger.

They woke up an hour later upon hearing Joey come in. Ashley was completely groggy and barely remembered where she was at, until she saw Angela sitting next to her.

"Hey guys, you have a nice nap?" Joey asks laughing.

"I didn't even know I fell asleep." Ashley looks around. "Where's Craig?"

"He must be upstairs," Joey responds. "I brought you guys some food if you're hungry?"

"Oh thanks, but I ate before I came here."

"OK, well Angie come in here and eat."

"I'm gonna go see what Craig's doing," Ashley says.

She goes upstairs and Craig's brushing his hair, yes…brushing his hair!

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Oh, hey. I actually forgot that I have to meet someone and I'm already late!"

Ashley was confused and a little hurt. Who was he going to meet and why did that require a hairbrush, she wondered.

"Oh, OK," she says disappointed.

"Do you need a ride home or something 'cause I'm sure Joey can give you a lift?" he asks.

Wow, that was kind of cold, she thought. "Uh, no. I can walk."

They both walk downstairs.

"Bye Joey, bye Angie," Ashley says.

"Bye Ash," they respond in unison.

"Hope to see you soon, Ashley," Joey says.

"Ya, you and me both," she whispers under her breath while waving goodbye.

Her and Craig walk outside. She didn't know what was up with him and was afraid to ask.

"So I guess I'll see you later then," Ashley says.

"Ya, guess so. Walk safely."

"Uh, ya. Bye," she says.

"See ya."

Ashley didn't know what in the world just happened. She could've sworn things were going good with Craig, but this turn of events made her change her thinking. She couldn't believe she thought things could go back to the way they were. And where was he going anyway? If he was meeting another girl…NO, she couldn't even think it. She was so distraught and out if it that she actually passed her house without realizing it and had to turn around. She got halfway down the driveway before she even looked up. It was then that she saw him standing there. There he was with a huge smile on his face and a single red rose in his hand.

"Did you really think I was going to leave you like that?"


	11. To Be Alone With You

"Did you REALLY think I was going to leave you like that?" he repeats.

Ashley was in complete shock. She couldn't believe he was standing on her front porch and had been waiting for her.

"I…I…" She couldn't quite get the words out. She tries again. "I thought…you…had to meet someone?"

"I did, and I'm looking at her," he smiles. "Now come over here," he says reaching his arm out to her.

She walks to the steps and he reaches for her hand.

He puts one arm around her and places the rose in her hand with the other. "Here, this is for you," he says.

She smiles and melts into a puddle. "OK, you're being really sweet right now, and I can't believe you did this."

"Ya well, I wanted it to be a surprise," he says.

"Wanted what to be a surprise?" she asks.

"Me showing up here looking all SEX-AY…and maybe something inside too," he hints.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asks curiously.

"You know because I have clean clothes on, I don't smell AND I brushed my hair!"

"The something inside part, you idiot" she says.

"Hey now, no name calling. I'm being charming."

"All right, then let the charm continue and tell me what's inside."

He holds up a key.

"What's that for?" she asks.

"You'll see."

"How do you have a house key?"

"Your mom let me borrow it."

"I'm so confused right now."

"Well then just come inside with me already," he says with a big grin.

"I don't know what you're up to Craig Manning."

"Just trust me."

He unlocks the door and they walk in together.

"Everyone's gone, it's just you and me," he says.

"Why are they all gone?"

"Because I asked them for a favor."

"OK I don't believe for one second my mom was aware of what was going on here."

"It was kind of her idea, actually."

Just then, Ashley looks up and sees a huge banner that says 'Welcome home Ashley!'

Craig sees her staring at it. "Everyone signed it…even Toby."

"Aww, that's so nice. Did you come up with that?" she asks.

"Actually that was Ellie's idea. I have something else for you."

He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out an envelope. It says 'Ash' across the front. "OK here, take this. I have to go get something from upstairs, but don't open that until I'm up there."

"Um, OK."

"I'm serious. Don't do it until you can't see me."

"I said OK," she says.

Craig kisses her on the cheek and walks up the stairs.

As soon as Craig disappears around the corner, Ashley opens the card. It was a plain cream-colored card, with his handwriting inside. It reads:

The first day I saw you, I knew there was something between us. I knew if we gave it a shot, we could be something special. And we were. You understood me like no one else could. You were there for me whenever I needed you and most importantly, you always loved me. Even when I screwed things up, you still came back to me. But all of that stuff is in the past. I want us to start over. But I don't want to forget everything that's happened, because it has only made us stronger. We have both learned from our mistakes and we're better people for it. We've grown up.

Ashley, you mean the world to me. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you again. When I think of the future, you're what I see. You're who I want to come home to. You're who I want to start a family with. You're who I want to be with for the rest of my life. You're my 'one.' And I was just wondering…can I be yours?

Craig

P.S. Please come upstairs now.

Ashley began to cry. She knew deep down Craig was a romantic at heart, but this was the most beautiful thing she had ever read. It meant even more to her, knowing that Craig rarely expressed his feelings. She bit her lip and wiped away the tears of happiness. She walked upstairs and noticed a trail of roses leading to her room. She smiled and opened her bedroom door.

Candles were lit and placed everywhere throughout the room. There were flowers scattered everywhere. Craig was sitting at the end of her bed with his hands in his lap looking up at her. He thought about sprawling out across her bed in nothing but his boxers, but he didn't want to assume anything.

"Just when I think you've outdone yourself, you go and do this," she says closing the door behind her.

Craig smiles and stands up. "So you liked it?" he asks.

"Ya I liked it," she says while walking over to him in a very seductive way.

Craig gulps.

She grabs him by his pants pockets and pulls him near. She puts her hands gently around his neck and moves in for a kiss. As she gets just within touching distance of his lips she turns her head.

"Tease," he says.

She giggles and moves her hands to his waist. She kisses his neck and uses her tongue to guide her way to his ear and nibbles at the end. Craig about passes out right then and there.

Ashley can tell he's getting antsy and moves back to his lips, this time touching them. But this was not just any kiss. Craig has had his share of kisses, but this was beyond comparison. This was something they both wanted, something they both needed. He had waited so long for this moment, but he realized it was well worth the wait. It was the best kiss he had ever experienced.

He was about to speak when Ashley puts her finger to his lips. "Shut up," she says and pushes him onto her bed. Craig was certainly a tad shocked. Ashley was never the aggressor, but he wasn't complaining that's for dang sure.

They spend the rest of the night lying in each other's arms.

"You're so beautiful," Craig whispers into her ear.

Ashley turns and kisses him sweetly on the lips. They stare into each other's eyes for minutes without saying a word, until Ashley frantically sits up.

"Oh my god, my parents. Oh my god, Toby."

"Relax, it's fine. They're not gonna be here anytime soon."

Ashley gives him a look.

"I told you, I took care of it."

Ashley didn't know how and she didn't care to find out. All that mattered is that she was with Craig and everything was perfect.

She glanced around the room and couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

She points to the corner of the room.

"It never fails," she says referring to the pair of jeans thrown over the top of the lamp.

The two look at each other and immediately start laughing.


	12. Can Never Find the Words

Ashley awoke to voices in the hallway. She felt something, or someone, next to her and took a second to fully process what had happened the night before. As she heard the voices growing nearer, she began to panic. She started hitting at the person next to her in her bed.

"Craig, wake up!" She now starts shaking him, as the yelling is not working. "OK, I know you said this was my mom's idea but somehow I don't think staying over all night…in MY BED is what she had in mind."

"What, huh?" Craig replies barely awake.

"Ohmigosh, get out of the bed!" She now pushes him with all her might and he goes flying off the bed and onto the floor. In mid-flight, she realizes he has no clothes on and throws a pillow at him to cover himself and his…uh…parts up, though she slips in a quick peek before pretending to be asleep.

Craig still doesn't realize what is going on and falls back asleep on the floor.

Ashley pulls the blankets back over herself, all the way up to her nose, as she hears knocking on the door. Her mom walks in, not waiting for a response.

"Ashley, are you awake?" she asks.

At the sound of Kate Kerwin's voice Craig's eyes immediately open wide as he tries not to move a muscle or make a sound.

"Hmm? What time is it?" Ashley responds.

"Honey, it's early. I was just wondering how your night went."

"Can't I tell you when I'm fully awake and might be able to make sense?" Ashley asks.

Kate laughs. "Sure." She starts to walk out the door, but Ashley's voice stops her.

"Mom?"

Kate turns to face her daughter.

"It went perfect."

And with that, Kate walks out and closes the door behind her.

Craig peeks his smiling face over the bed after the sound of the door closing. "Perfect, huh? I guess I'm gonna have a lot to live up to."

"I guess so. Now get over here," she says pulling him back onto the bed.

He cuddles up next to her and places his hand over hers before speaking. "Hey, Ash?" he asks.

"Ya?"

"Come with me," he says.

"OK. Where're we going?"

"Vancouver."

"What do you mean exactly?" she asks.

"I mean, I'm leaving in less than a week and I don't want to be without you for any period of time…so come with me."

Ashley is in shock. "What…Craig?"

"Come on, don't think about it. Let's just do it!"

"I can't just go with you to Vancouver."

"Well, why not?" he asks.

"Which reason do you want me to start with?"

"How about the one that makes any sense," he responds.

"Uh, how about my mom…do you really think she would let me go AND stay with you? Are you nuts?"

"She let me do all this," he says pointing to her room.

"But Craig, that was one night. You're talking months!"

"Ashley, if that's your only reason…then I don't think it's good enough. But if there's something else, then tell me right now before I waste my time."

"I just…I just can't."

Ashley can see the hurt in his eyes. He stands up and puts his boxers on and walks to the lamp to retrieve his pants. He starts to say something but stops, and instead grabs his shirt and car keys and walks out her door. He walks right past Ashley's mom, without even trying to be sneaky about it, and proceeds out the front door. Kate Kerwin is left agape.

Ashley didn't know why she couldn't answer Craig and why she didn't stop him from leaving either. Besides her mom, she couldn't come up with one good reason why she shouldn't go with Craig to Vancouver. So why did she tell him that she couldn't go? And what does this mean for them? At the end of her thought, she heard footsteps approaching her door. Don't tell me Craig didn't sneak out, she thought. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Kate walked, or rather stomped, into Ashley's room without so much as a knock. She tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out.

"I'm sorry," Ashley spoke.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry? That's all you're going to say?"

"Maybe?" Ashley closes her eyes in anticipation. She hears nothing, so she opens one eye and scans the room to see if her mom is still there. She is.

"Do you even have any clothes on under there?" her mom asks rather loudly.

Ashley again pulls the blankets up over her as high as possible, while allowing herself to peek out. This is her way of answering the question. Though she's sure it's not the response her mother had wanted.

"OK, I can deal with this. I can deal with this." She seems to be mumbling to herself and not really talking to Ashley. "She's an adult. This is what adults do."

Ashley presses her lips together as not to laugh at the last comment.

Kate turns her head. "Oh, this is not funny young lady! I do that boy…CRAIG, a favor and this is what happens!"

Ashley winces at the mere mention of his name and feels the tears begin to flow.

"Ash…Ashley what's wrong?" she asks.

"I think…I think I ruined everything…again," Ashley sobs.

"Why would you say that? Sweetheart, what happened?"

"It's just…everything was so perfect…and…"

"And what?"

"And Craig asked me to go to Vancouver with him," Ashley says.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, that's not a bad thing but I told him I couldn't."

"But, I thought you love him and you want to be with him. Why'd you say no?"

"OK, what? How are you not freaking out about all of this right now and telling me there's not a chance in hell that you'll let me go?"

"First off, I would not say hell and neither should you. And second…I don't know, Ashley. Everything's just changed lately I've seen how depressed you are without Craig and how happy you are when you're with him. So, if you have to go to Vancouver for a few months to be happy, then that's what I want you to do. As long as you're back before school starts, then I'm actually OK with it."

Ashley didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe these words were actually coming out of Kate Kerwin's mouth. Not only did she do a complete 180 regarding Craig, but now she was willing to let her only daughter leave with her boyfriend to another city? And not to mention the fact that she hadn't even brought up the whole him sleeping over that night. Well, at least not entirely.

"I think I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?" she asks.

"Scared that I'll get hurt again…no, that's not true because I've already been down this road. I guess I'm scared of the possibilities. I know in my heart how perfect Craig and I could be and I'm just afraid something will happen to screw it up…like it always does. I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to hurt him either."

"Well then don't hurt him."

"It's not that easy, mom."

"Sure it is. If you really want to be with him, you can make it work."

"I don't even know if he'll talk to me. I saw the sadness in his eyes when he walked out of my room today."

"Ashley…if you really want this, then MAKE him listen." She kissed her daughter on the forehead and walked back out of the room.

Make him listen, she thought. A smile appears across her face as she thinks of the irony of the whole situation…her mother giving her advice on how to get Craig back? Now that she knew what needed to be done, the only question left was…what was she going to say?


	13. Wait For Me

Ashley still didn't know what she was going to say to Craig or if she even wanted to go with him to Vancouver. All she really knew was that she needed to talk to him. The big question being…would he listen?

She calls his house several times that day, but no one ever answers the phone. He sure was doing a good job of avoiding her. She decides to call Ellie and Marco, in hopes that one of them has seen or talked to him.

She calls Marco first.

"Hey Marco, it's Ash."

"Hey Ash, what's up? Oh, by the way, sorry for leaving you alone with Craig the other night. Ellie and I thought you two needed time to yourselves. I'm sorry if we made it uncomfortable for you."

"Actually, I'm glad you did that. I forgot to thank you," she says.

"So it went well then?" he asks with a smile.

"Not entirely. I think he was about to kiss me and then I got scared and ran out."

"What! Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know, I just panicked. I starting thinking about how he would be leaving soon and I just freaked out. It seemed like the Ashley thing to do."

"Ash, you guys can do the long distance thing. Everyone's different, it CAN work."

"I know, but I don't want to. Well that's not even the point anyway."

"Well, then what is the point exactly?" he asks.

"Uh…so, last night Craig does this really romantic gesture and everything is great. He even stays over…"

"Niiiice," Marco interrupts.

Ashley just laughs. "So anyway, then this morning he asks me to go and stay with him in Vancouver."

"Wow, that's a big step."

"I know. That's what I thought!"

"Does that mean you told him no?"

"Ya…am I a horrible person?" she asks.

"No you're not a horrible person, Ash. You're just scared and you're allowed to be, you know?"

"But why should I be, it's Craig? My Craig."

"You're young Ashley. Who knows if Craig is the one you're supposed to be with for the rest of your life?"

"I do! I know!" she yells into the phone, startling Marco. "Sorry. Wow, I can't believe that just came out like that," she says a bit shocked.

"I think you have your answer, Ash."

"Ya, I guess I do. Thanks, Marco."

"No problem. I'm always here for you, Ashley. You know that, right?"

"Ya…I do," she smiles. "Oh crap," she almost forgets. "Duh, I didn't even mention the reason I called."

"You mean there's something else?" he asks.

"Ya, have you seen or talked to Craig or Joey or anyone in that household today?"

"No, why are you worried?"

"Well, Craig sort of stormed out of my house this morning and I haven't been in contact with him since and he won't answer any of my phone calls."

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen him. I'll let you know if I do, though."

"Thanks, Marco. I appreciate it. OK, so I'll talk to you later."

"OK, and you better say bye to me before you leave for Vancouver!"

"IF I leave for Vancouver," she replies.

"Like I said, I better get a goodbye."

"Byyyyyeeee, Marco."

"Bye, Ash."

She didn't find out where Craig was, but at least she knew they could make this work even if she stayed behind. Because, after all, she wanted it to work. He was her Craig after all.

She still wanted to know where Craig was, so she decides to call Ellie. She gets her voicemail.

BEEP. "Hey, Ellie. It's Ashley. Listen, I'm looking for Craig so if you've seen or heard from him can you give me a call back please? Bye."

As soon as she hangs up the phone, she hears a knock at the door. It's Ellie.

"Wow, that is really weird. I just left you a voicemail."

"It's like I sensed you were calling me," Ellie says.

"Uh huh, riiiight. So what are you doing here?"

"Just came over to see how the other night went. I didn't want to miss any facial expressions or your face turning red when you were talking to me."

"So basically, you just want to make fun of me?" Ashley asks.

"Uh, I would never!…But seriously, spill.

"You just get right to the point, dontcha Nash?"

"I try," she grins.

"OK, so what do you want to know exactly?"

"Um, let's go with everything," Ellie responds.

"Now I wish I was on speaker phone talking to you and Marco like the last time."

"Huh?" Ellie asks.

"Oh, I was just talking to Marco and told him everything…"

"You told Marco everything before you told me?" Ellie asks, sounding offended.

"I didn't mean to. I was just calling to see if he's talked to Craig lately."

"Oh great. You don't know where he is? That night must've went REALLY well," she says sarcastically.

"It did."

Ellie gives her the 'go ahead and continue' look.

"OK. So after you guys left, he took me into the garage and…"

"Niiiiice."

"Seriously, you and Marco are like twins."

Ellie laughs, clearly understanding what Ashley means.

"So he basically tells me that all the songs he ever writes are about me and they always will be."

"That is so cute, Ash."

"I know, it really is," she says with a smile. "But then I ran outta there like Speedy Gonzalez."

Ellie laughs. "What, why?"

"I'm glad you think this is funny."

"Sorry, I was just picturing Speedy running really fast and it made me laugh."

"You're easily sidetracked."

"Well then give me some juicy stuff!"

"OK, fine. So I talk to my mom about it and apparently she's now the head of Craig's fan club. She has the No. 1 foam finger and everything." She immediately regrets saying that, realizing Ellie got sidetracked again. She's probably picturing Kate waving her foam finger around, Ashley thought.

She snaps her fingers. "Hey, are you listening?" she asks.

"Yes, sorry. Your mom loves Craig. Continue."

"So she convinces me to talk to him and he acts like a jerk, of course, at first. But then we clear the air and decide to hang out later in the day. I go over there and Angie is there and Joey is gone. So now we have to baby-sit, but it's fine because I like Angie."

"Ya, I don't know if I could handle kids," Ellie interrupts.

"So not the point. Anyway, her and I fall asleep on the couch and when we wake up Joey is there and Craig is missing. Apparently he was getting ready, because he had to leave. He tells me Joey can give me a ride home because he has to go meet someone."

"Did he leave you for another girl? Ohmigod, if he met Manny I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Thanks for the support, but just let me finish," she laughs.

"Ok, fine. But seriously, I have your back."

Ashley smiles. "So I walk home very confused and when I get there, he's standing on the porch with a rose in his hand waiting for me."

"Awwww. Ashley, that is so romantic in a cheesy kind of way."

"So then we go inside and he somehow managed to get the entire family out of the house. Still don't know how he pulled that one off. Oh, and I saw your beautiful banner. I love it. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure, Miss Kerwin," Ellie says with a smirk.

"You really are a dork. So then he hands me a card and tells me he has to go upstairs for something. Then I read the card and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever read."

"I thought you said my banner was beautiful?" Ellie pouts.

"Oh, hush you. At the end of the card, it says to meet him upstairs."

"And now we're gettin' to the JUICY stuff," Ellie says with a grin.

"You're so ridiculous, but I'm going to continue anyway."

Ellie crosses her legs Indian style and scoots closer to Ashley in anticipation.

"So the entire room is filled with candles and he even had rose petals leading up to the room…"

"Was he waiting up there naked? He was, huh?" Ellie interrupts and asks.

"NO! Though that would have been…wait, what am I saying? I sound like you."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"I would NEVER…so basically now I can't help myself and just throw him onto the bed and he ended up staying the entire night."

"Wow, that's kinda hot. You're a bad girl, Ashley Kerwin…I need a boyfriend."

"Well that was kind of random, but ya you do."

Ellie's mouth drops and she grabs a pillow and playfully smacks Ashley over the head with it.

"Ow, you punk."

"So this is sweet and all, but is there a point to this?"

"Yes there's a point and I'll get to it right now, Miss Impatient! Craig asked me to go with him to Vancouver and I told him no."

"He asked you to go with him?"

"Yes."

"And you said no?"

"Yes. Were you not just listening to me?" Ashley asks.

"I'm just in shock. Why'd you say no?"

"It doesn't matter because everything is fine now and I want to go with him. I just can't seem to find him."

"But everything is fine?" she asks curiously.

"Well, on my end anyway. Have you talked to him?"

"Not recently, no."

"How has no one talked to him?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should just go over there."

"Maybe you're right, but I'm gonna call one more time first."

"If you say so," Ellie responds.

The phone rings twice and Joey picks up.

"Is Craig there!" she yells. "Oh sorry. Hi, Joey. This is Ashley. Is Craig there?" she asks more calmly.

"He's actually about to leave."

"Oh, well do you know where he's going? Maybe I could meet him."

"He's going to Vancouver, Ashley."

"What! I thought he still has a few more days."

These words make Ellie perk up and listen more carefully.

"He did, but he decided to book an earlier flight. I'm guessing it had something to do with the two of you?"

"Oh, I can't believe this! Can you stall him?" she asks.

"He's just waiting for the cab to arrive. There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry."

"Well, any little thing you could do would help." And with that, she hangs up the phone and runs to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ellie asks.

"You heard! He's leaving and I have to stop him. El…what if I'm too late?" she asks panicky.

"You won't be. Just go!"


	14. Fool in the Rain

Ashley didn't even close the door behind her. No time for that, she thought. As she began to run to Craig's house, she immediately regretted not changing her shoes first. She decided she was better off in her bare feet than attempting to run any farther in heels. She took her shoes off and carried them in her hand.

As she got closer to his house, she felt a sprinkle land on her head.

She stopped and looked up toward the sky. "Oh, you gotta be kiddin' me?" she says to no one in particular.

She realized getting to Craig's was going to be harder than she had originally imagined. Just then, the sprinkle turns into a downpour. Ashley couldn't remember a day when it had rained this hard in years. It was like the gods were trying to tell her something. Instead of focusing on the negative, she decides to think about how romantic it could be if she could just get there and explain everything to Craig. It could have serious chick flick potential

She gets close enough to his house that she can see the cab parked out front, and then she sees him. He's carrying one last suitcase and putting it into the trunk. He gets into the cab and she is not close enough to yell out to him; he wouldn't hear her, she decides. Not with the rain coming down the way it was. The cab starts to pull away and Ashley does the only thing that she can think of. She starts running toward it in the middle of the road flailing her arms about like a mad woman. She realizes this was probably a huge mistake, but she hopes the cab driver will see her in time. As it's mere feet away, she stops and closes her eyes and holds her breath. The driver sees her and slams on the brakes. The noise is so loud that Joey comes running out of the house to see what was the matter. He sees Ashley standing in the rain, in the middle of the road with the cab inches from hitting her. Ashley now opens her eyes to see if she's still alive. Joey sees Craig jump out of the cab and smiles and goes back into the house. Kids, he thinks.

"Ashley? What are you doing? Are you nuts?" he yells.

"I might be. Joey told me you were leaving and I couldn't let you without talking to you and since you weren't answering any of my calls, I knew I had to come and see you before you left," she says in one full breath.

He reaches out to her face and brushes her hair out of the way. He looks down and notices she's not wearing any shoes.

"Ashley, you're barefoot! You're gonna get sick."

"It doesn't matter. I just need to talk to you."

"OK, fine. I'll have the cab driver wait. We can go talk inside for a bit."

"No, I want to stay out here…Craig, I love you!" she says loudly over the falling rain and the car's engine.

"Well I love you too, Ash."

"I know you do and that's why I want to come with you."

"To the airport? To say goodbye?" he asks.

"No. To Vancouver. I want to go to Vancouver with you."

"Ash, are you serious?" he asks wide-eyed and with a goofy smile.

"Yes, I'm serious."

"Well, what made you change your mind?"

"A lot of things, really. But mainly thinking of you and I being apart. When I was running over here, all I kept picturing was when I left for London and you tried to go with me but I wouldn't let you. I knew that couldn't happen again. I needed to stop you to tell you I want to go with you and I was going to do whatever it took."

"Including getting hit by a cab?"

"If that's what it took, then yes."

"Do you know how crazy you are?"

"I know I'm crazy about you," she says.

"That was really cheesy, Kerwin. It's something I would've said."

"I know and that's one of the many reasons why I love you and want to be with you always."

They're still standing in front of the cab with the cab driver intensely watching the whole scene unfold in front of him.

Craig wraps his arms around Ashley and kisses her. He can't stop himself from fulfilling the cheesy movie moment, so he lifts her off the ground and twirls her around. They both look up at the sky and watch the clouds circle by. He sets her back down and kisses her on the nose.

"How much do you love me?" he asks.

"I'm afraid, why are you asking me that?"

"Because I want you to do something for me."

"OK, what?" she asks.

"Please go inside now," he replies.

"What, you're not coming?"

"I can't. I still have my flight. And besides, I think this cab driver is staring at us funny. I'm not giving him another free show."

"But Craig, why can't you just go when I go?"

"Babe, I already have my ticket. You'll be coming in like two days. It'll be OK."

"Well, then why can't I go with you?"

"Oh, c'mon. Everything will be fine. Don't you want to say goodbye to everyone?"

"Ya, I guess," she says disappointed.

"I'll be waiting for you."

"You better be," she says.

"All right. Well, I gotta go. Tell Joey to drive you home. I don't want you to be sick when I see you again."

"OK, I will. Hey, Craig?"

"Ya?"

"Thank you for asking me to come with you," she smiles.

"Ash…I wouldn't want it any other way."

He kisses her one last time and gets into the cab. As it speeds away, he puts his hand up in the back window to wave goodbye. She does the same and then runs into the house to get out of the rain.

"Is that your girl?" the cab driver asks.

"That's THE girl," he replies.

The cab driver just smiles and nods his head. Craig thinks he sees a tear coming out of the corner of the driver's eye, but he can't be sure. When they get to the airport, Craig hands the man money for the ride but the driver declines. He tells Craig to keep his money; he has a weakness for young love. He tells him a quick story about how he let his ONE get away when he was young and he's always regretted it. He tells him to always cherish her and wishes him luck before Craig leaves.

A couple of days have gone by and Ashley has said goodbye to everyone but her mom. She thought it was going to be hard to say goodbye to Ellie and Marco, but they were both very supportive and knew this was something she had to do. They each mentioned that they hope she gets something out of it and Ashley was afraid the 'something' was not the something she was thinking. Those two are dirty, she thought.

The day of Ashley's departure, her mom drives her to the airport. Kate feels she had just said goodbye to Ashley not too long ago. But she knows this time is different. When Ashley went to London, it was because she was scared and she did the only thing she could think of…she ran away. Kate knew Ashley was making the right decision this time.

Ashley hears her flight being called and stands up to board the plane.

"Ashley?"

"Ya, mom?"

"I'm so proud of you," she says.

Ashley almost starts to cry. "Mom…thank you…for everything. It was because of you that I even considered doing this. We may not always see eye to eye on things, but I always respect what you have to say. So thank you for being open to this and accepting it. I love you."

She grabs Ashley and gives her a hug. "I love you too, Ashley."

Ashley waves goodbye one last time before going through the door.

It has been three days since Ashley last saw Craig. She is so excited to see him that it surprises her she can even fall asleep on the plane. But she does and sleeps for most of the flight.

Ashley knows her hair must be a mess, but she doesn't even try to fix it because she knows she won't be seeing Craig yet. He said he would have a cab waiting for her and would meet her at the hotel because he had to go in to the studio that day.

She walks off the plane and to her surprise, Craig is standing there waiting for her. She can't hold her excitement in any longer. She drops her carry on and runs to him. As she is about to reach him, she jumps into his arms.

"Are we gonna have another cheesy moment?" she asks.

"I hope so," he replies.

He spends the next minute just staring into her eyes and then finally speaks. "I can't believe you're actually here."

She smiles that big beautiful smile of hers. "Believe it," she says.


	15. Don't Be A Tease

Because Ashley would now be staying with him, Craig asks his management for a bigger hotel room and boy do they deliver.

The elevator just so happens to be in the process of being repaired, so they have to use the stairs to get to the 10th floor. When they reach the top, Ashley is exhausted and it shows.

"Wow, this is a serious workout!" she exclaims.

"Ya, elevators are nice," Craig says while struggling with one of Ashley's suitcases trying to pull it over the next step. "What in the heck do you have in here, anyway?"

"Oh, ya know. All my sexy outfits just for you."

"Are you serious?" he asks rather excitedly, eyes wide.

"No…they're shoes, you dirty little man."

"You're just one big tease, Ashley Kerwin."

Ashley simply laughs in response.

"Why do you even need that many pairs of shoes? I have like two."

"A girl's gotta be fashionable," she replies.

Craig just shakes his head. He leads them to their room and opens the door. Ashley stands in awe outside the door before walking in.

"Wow, you've really moved up in the world, Manning. This is the nicest hotel room I've ever seen."

"Hey, what about…"

She interrupts. "But not the most special…at least not yet," she says with a wink.

"OK, seriously. It's taking all of my effort to not run over and attack you right now. It's late and I know you must be tired, so I'll let you rest. But like I already said, you are such the tease."

"Well, don't use up all that effort…you'll need it in the future, like tomorrow."

"Oh, just stop. You're killin' me," he says.

She smiles and goes straight to her bed, at least she assumes it's her bed since it is made and the other one is in shambles.

"This one is mine, right?" she asks, pointing to the bed on the left.

"No," Craig says expressionless. Ashley has a puzzled look on her face, but she decides to climb into the unmade bed anyway.

"What are you doing?" Craig asks. "Of course I was kidding!"

"Well, jeez. You were so serious."

"Well, I didn't actually think you would believe me."

She pauses. "I didn't," she says. "I just wanted to see how you would react." She snorts and gets into her real bed.

Craig just stands in the middle of the room staring at her. "Are you going to join me or just stand there?" she finally asks.

Craig runs over and jumps onto the bed, cuddling up next to her. She turns her head to face Craig and says, "Hey don't get any ideas, buddy."

"What? Me?"

"Yes, you."

"All right, all right," he says. He kisses the back of her head and whispers goodnight.

"Nite, baby," she responds. They both fall asleep with smiles on their faces.

They wake up early the next morning. Craig insists Ashley come with him to the studio to check everything out. He even lets her take the first shower, since he knows it will take her longer to get ready than it will him. Plus, he can get in a few extra minutes of sleep in the process. Ashley finishes her shower and concludes getting ready in the bathroom while Craig takes his shower. All she had left to do was her hair and makeup. Craig says something, but she can't quite make out what it is that he's saying.

"What?" she asks. He repeats what he said, but she still has no idea what he's saying so she moves directly in front of the shower door.

Craig opens the door and grabs her hand. "Come here you," he says while pulling her into the water.

"Ahh. Craig, what are you doing?" she asks.

"I think it's pretty obvious," he responds while closing the door behind her.

She grins and he begins kissing her. First her neck and then he moves slowly to her lips. He tugs at her shirt and pulls it up as she puts her arms up above her head. He pulls the shirt completely over her head and throws it out over the top of the shower. It lands with a loud thump.

"This is still kind of heavy," she whispers while shaking her leg to show that she still had her jeans on.

He kisses her one last time and then moves down to the button on her jeans. He kisses her belly button while undoing her pants button and the zipper follows. He pulls them down just enough so that she has to wiggle her way out of the rest to get them completely off. He's kissing her in the process, making it that much more difficult to shed the pants. He's hitting all the right spots, her spots: the neck, the ear, the stomach. He backs her into the corner of the shower and puts his hands up on the wall. Ashley was getting extremely hot and bothered; it was then that Craig decides to announce that he is finished with his shower.

"Wha?" is the only form of a word that leaves Ashley's mouth. She's left blinking, her mouth fully wide as he steps out of the shower and grabs a towel. "Now who's the tease, Manning?" she yells over the shower door.

"That was fun," he replies. "So fun, we should try it again sometime."

She peaks her head out of the door and says, "I'm only doing that again if…if you finish what you started next time!"

"We'll see," he replies with the trademark Craig Manning smirk.

"Oh, it's SO gonna come back to you. Just you wait."

"What is that? Are you talking? I…I can't hear you," he laughs.

"You're so not funny. And now we're gonna be late because I have to re get ready."

"Well, re hurry up then."

Ashley gets out of the shower and glares at him.

"Oh, you're so HOT when you're mad," he says accentuating the hot while walking toward her.

"Oh don't even," she counters. "You get your little paws away from me mister!"

"Aww. Please," he says while moving closer and giving his best puppy dog eyes and pout.

"No…stop," she says trying to back away but it's too late. He has her up against the wall and there's nowhere to go. "Are you trapping me?" she asks.

"I guess I am," he smiles and leans in for a kiss. She bites her lip and leans forward into his awaiting kiss, but stops just shy of his lips and reaches for a towel on the ground. She picks it up and swats him in the butt and runs away laughing.

"Ha!" she exclaims.

"Oh, this is gonna be a long couple of months if you keep teasing me like that."

"Are you trying to get rid of me already?" she asks.

"Uh, quite the opposite. I never want you to leave my side."

Now see, how can she not fall for lines like that? "I so so love you," she says.

"But I love you more," he replies.

"No, I don't think that's true because I love you a whole lot."

"Ya, you might but I love you a whole lot more."

"OK, now you're just antagonizing."

"Maybe a little," he says. "So you gonna get ready or what?"

"I would if you'd leave me alone."

"Oh, all right." He kisses her cheek and walks out of the bathroom and turns on the TV.

Ashley is ready to go and she wakes Craig up so they can leave. "OK, it did not take me that long to get ready," she says.

"I know. I'm just messing with you."

"Jerk," she says while bumping him with her hip. "Let's roll."

The elevator is still under construction, so they use the stairs again. At least this time they were going down instead of up, Ashley thinks. They get outside and Craig pushes the alarm button on his key chain.

"They gave you a car?" Ashley asks.

"Like I would use public transportation. As if," he says doing his best Cher impersonation.

"Pardon me," she says.

"No, it's kinda like the company car and I kept getting to the studio late trying to ride the bus or a cab so they told me to use it."

"Oh, that's good. I'm glad you didn't go all prima donna on me."

"Not yet, anyway," he says with a playful wink.

The studio is not too far away. The drive only takes around 15 minutes. They exit the car and make their way inside. Once in the main area, Craig spots Leo.

"Hey man," Craig says extending his hand. Leo returns the gesture.

"Glad to see you back and who is this young lady we have here? Would this be Minnie?"

Ashley rolls her eyes and turns her head.

"Oops, guess not," Leo says. He mouths 'sorry' to Craig.

"No Leo. The name's Manny and her and I are done."

"Wow son, you move quick!"

Craig laughs. "Leo, this is Ashley. Ashley, Leo."

"Wait…this is Ashley? THE Ashley?"

"The one and only," Craig replies.

"Am I missing something here?" Ashley asks confused.

"It's just nice to finally be able to put a face to the name."

"I guess I kinda talked about you a lot," Craig explains to her.

Ashley blushes. "A lot? Is that a joke?" Leo responds. "You're all he ever talked about. I guess that would be why I didn't remember what's her name. Heck, all his songs are about you. Everyone's gonna want to meet you."

Ashley just stands there sheepishly, not knowing what to say.

"Aww, is my girl a bit shy today?" Craig asks while putting his arms around her.

"I can't believe you're here. This is so awesome. I can't wait to hear what this guy is gonna do now!" Leo exclaims. "But uh, it was nice to meet you Ashley. I gotta get back to work now. Work…you know what that is, right Craig?"

"Ya, ya," Craig says patting Leo on the back. Leo smiles and walks away while waving goodbye to Ashley.

"He seems nice," Ashley says.

"He is. He's a good guy. So…"

"So, I'm well known around here huh?" she asks.

"I guess so. I never realized I talked about you that much. Just habit I guess. I tend to blabber on and on about the things I love."

If she wasn't sure before, she knew at that exact moment she would spend the rest of her life with this man.


End file.
